


I Need You

by Deans_baby_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_baby_67/pseuds/Deans_baby_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak goes to a dive bar for his 21st birthday. He notices Dean Winchester glancing over at him with piercing eyes. What will happen when his brother challenges Dean to a game of pool? Will Castiel take the opportunity or will he hide away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corbella0417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/gifts).



> Shout out to corbella0417 for a brilliant suggestion :)
> 
> "Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place."  
> \- The Breakfast Club

"Three more sambuca shots please!" Charlie shouted over the loud music. Castiel sighed as he watched the bartender lay out three shot glasses and poured in the fiery liquid. "Oh come on Cassie, it's your birthday. Lighten up!" Gabriel whispered into his brother's ear. He knew Castiel wasn't really the party type, but it was his birthday and he was finally old enough to get into bars. "That'll be nine dollars." Charlie handed over the money and picked up a shot, gesturing for Castiel and Gabriel to grab theirs. They lifted the glasses into the air before drinking them. The strong taste of aniseed made castiel shudder.  
"I'm going to the toilet, I'll be back soon." Castiel said as he walked towards the men's room. As he made his way past the pool table he bumped into someone who had just started a game. He had deep green eyes and the slightest bit of stubble. "Sorry." Castiel excused himself and the man just shrugged it off, unfazed.

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror. All he could think about was the guy playing pool and how beautiful he was. He wanted to go back out and speak to him, hoping that he would reciprocate, but he didn't have the courage. Maybe his brother could help him. He shook off the feeling as he splashed his face with water and headed back out. He was about to pull open the door when it was pushed from the other side. Castiel moved back to allow the person to come in. He froze slightly when he noticed who it was. "Sorry," he said, mimicking the way Castiel had said it earlier with a boyish smile and a wink. Castiel felt heat rise up his cheeks as he let out a small laugh before going back to Gabriel and Charlie. "You took your time, what were you doing?" Charlie asked, brushing her hand through her ginger hair whilst she eyed up a girl sat at a table nearby. "Someone bumped into me and he was just apologizing," Cas explained. Charlie grinned. She knew he was gay, and she was always trying to find someone perfect for her best friend. "Where is he?" She asked excitedly. He sighed, and pointed towards the man in the old, leather jacket still playing pool. He knew there was no pint in not telling her as she would find out either way. She pulled Gabriel's sleeve and went up to him. "Want a game?" Gabriel asked. The man looked at him for a moment before nodding, "yeah, sure." He released the balls from inside of the table and laid them out on the table. He alligned the balls with his forearms and placed the triangle around them. Cas couldn't help but stare at him whilst he did this. Even through the layers he could still see defined edges of his muscle. "I'm Gabriel by the way, and this is my friend Charlie," he said as he gestured towards her. "I'm Dean." He smiled. "Who's the other guy you're with? The one at the bar?" He asked. "That's my brother, Castiel." He said and winked towards Cas, "he's been dying to talk to you but he's a bit shy." Gabriel had that devilish grin on his face and Castiel knew exactly what it meant, he was trying to embarrass his younger brother. Again. Dean couldn't help but smile. "Well seeing as he's shy, how about you give me his number and I'll ring him once you get him a bit more drunk?" He looked towards castiel and flashed him a smile and Cas could feel his heart jump faster.


End file.
